Delena Songfic: Hot by Avril Lavigne
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: Elena is turned on and can't control her hormones. It's not as bad as it sound. No lemon. Just close to it.


**You're so good to me, baby baby**

I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed

I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

She watched him. It was a school day. And Damon just had to appear. He claimed he was doing some guardian business for Stefan. And that it was strictly business.

But every time Elena turned around she saw him. And it was making her frustrated. He was so hot. Damon has been so sweet to her these past weeks. He bought her things and brought her places. He was like the best boyfriend ever. And now all she wanted to do was have him. But the thing is Elena told him she wanted to take it slow. She wanted to make sure she fell in love with him properly. What does she do? She was talking to Alaric.

Elena couldn't take it anymore. Elena closed her locker and walked right up to him. "We need to talk." Taking Damon by his shirt, and dragged him to a closet. Damon was protest as Elena was dragging her. He told Alaric to talk to him later.

**Now you're in and you can't get out  
**

Once Elena got him in the closet she kissed him.

**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
**

Damon didn't protest in making out. This was the first time for the two weeks they were dating.

Elena jumped on him and he held her by the waist. And Damon pushed things out of her way to make her sit on something high.

The make out had been so hot and steamy that Elena actually pulled Damon's hands to her boobs. First Damon groped them and rubbed them. While Elena unbuttoned Damon shirt.

**I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been  
**

**And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again**

She looked at Damon's chest. He had abs and everything. It was everything she thought it would be. She just wanted him. Right here, right now.  
Elena put her hand down Damon's pants and grabbed hold of Damon's thing. (She doesn't like to say the d word. It sounded icky.)

Damon moaned as Elena stroked it. And a maniac blew out in him. It grabbed Elena's hair and pulled her closer. There kiss rough and passionate. Shirts started to unbutton both ways. And skirts were pulled high. Damon couldn't have felt better. But something was wrong. It didn't feel right. I mean it did, but it felt wrong.

**Now you're in and you can't get out**

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  


"Wait, Elena stop." Damon said. Damon moved backwards just a little.

"What? Why? You were doing so good." Elena said pulling him closer

"Elena, it shouldn't be like this. We were supposed to take it slow." He said.  
"You don't want me?" Elena looked hurt.

"No, no I do. I mean look at you. But I love you to much for our first to happen like this."

"But…"

"It's not the right time for this honey."

**Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah**

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I love you so much. Elena."

"I love you, too."

They stared at each other. And then Damon pulled her hair behind her ear.

And Damon leaned in a kissed her. And Elena pulled him close.

"Don't leave me." She said in between kisses.

"Never." He smiled.  
**  
You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me**

****

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good

Both Damon and Elena got a little carried away. It was more passionate then the last. Less lust. But the same love.

Took hold of her boobs. And Elena smacked them away. "Hey" Damon had questioned.

Elena gave him that look. "We are taking things slow remember." She giggled as she startedf to put on her shirt. Damon curse himself for doing the right thing. But it just made him want her more. He loved that he had her back.

"Come here." He pushed her to the wall and started kissing her neck. It was her ticklish spot. And Elena couldn't help but laugh. She pulled him off. And looked him in the eye.

"I love you." She kissed him on the lips and exited. Damon was hopeless. "Hey, just cause we couldn't have sex, doesn't mean we can't make out." Damon yelled out the door, a little desperate. He looked out the hallway to see everybody. Looking at him, topless, and opened up jeans. He was a little embarrassed. He saw Elena wink at him, and enter class.

Damn it.


End file.
